Friend Zoneing is Not an Option
by KibasGirlMiji
Summary: Have you ever noticed how girls these days (as well as the public opinion) have the impression that they need someone else to be happy?Well that isn't true… or that's what Hinata felt…At least to a certain degree. Unbenkownst to her though, Itachi has a plan that will make her his. (anti Uchiha massacre Oh! and if you don't like the paring Don't read!) itahina with side parings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really really like crack parrings so I warn you that some of the parings arent the same as they are in the show or manga! If you don't like the parings then please dont read this. R&amp;R but No flames please! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Have you ever noticed how girls these days (as well as the public opinion) have the impression that they need someone else to be happy?

Well that isn't true… or that's what Hinata felt…At least to a certain degree.

Her opinion is that we all have problems with loneliness.

But then as long as you realize you are never alone than all should be well…right?

So, if you look into the subject even further, then shouldn't we feel less lonely when we aren't alone without our significant other?

Honestly she found it quite annoying and confusing.

Even though Hinata had gotten over Naruto some years ago, she would still like to figure out how to not feel lonely while in the presence of others.

She had discovered that even with her awful boyfriends, the loneliness didn't seem so bitter until she found out about their betrayal.

Honestly, life just wasn't fair.

Maybe the loneliness that she felt wouldn't be so drastic if it weren't for everyone around her getting together.

Naruto and Sakura were getting married in a few days, she could currently see them walking past her looking lovingly into each other's' eyes. Kiba and Hanabi were dating, they had started dating about eight months ago and they still seem to be going strong. Shino was betrothed to a girl with close relations to his clan. Oh and let's not forget that Sasuke and Ino are now engaged as of last week!

Shikamaru was already married to Temari, who should be arriving here with Gaara and his girlfriend Matsuri, so they could see Naruto and Sakura's wedding.

Speaking of already married people, Neji and Tenten were now expecting their first born in the next coming months!

Gasping at the thought, Hinata realized that she had a serious case of jealousy.

_Ugh I need to let off some steam…_

The girl rushed to the training grounds to find something to hit. Hard.

It didn't help that earlier that day her father and sister both expressed their concern about her lack of dating.

"I just don't want my daughter to end up being lonely and having to go through with a forced companionship," Hiashi had said to her, "We just want you to be happy." Hanabi had added and Hinata had to use every ounce of restraint she had to keep her mouth shut on the matter. _They are just trying to help_, she had told herself that over and over again only to have to keep saying it in her head as she ran into couple after couple on her way to the training grounds.

Hinata sent an uncharacteristic glare to the log that was in front of her.

"They just want to help," the woman mumbled to herself as she began hitting the log, "We're just worried about you," she parroted her peers' words aloud only to fuel her own self annoyance, "like hell you were!" Hinata shot chakra into the log splintering it to pieces.

Looking at her next wooden victim Hinata charged, about to take down her imaginary opponent and hopefully destroying the rest of her annoyance towards those who love her.

Unfortunately in her rage she hadn't noticed someone jump out and grab her leg succeeding in tripping her.

"Damnit what the hell is your problem!" Hinata all but growled out at the intruder.

Raising a brow, Itachi cocked his head to the side completely baffled at the uncharacteristic girl in front of him. Sure she'd gotten way stronger over the years thus helping with her confidence and her stutter but never has he actually seen the woman in front of him snap at anyone out of annoyance or frustration. Usually her patience and self-control was too high for that.

That brings him to the reason why he is there actually. He had seen the girl grumbling to herself grumpily, and oblivious enough of her surroundings that she didn't acknowledge his presence when he entered the training grounds. Normally she would sense him and then send a smile his way and then continue with her personal training.

Not only did she ignore his presence but she was abusing poor chunks of wood, while muttering fragments of sentences as she continued with her aggressive behavior.

"Is everything alright Hyuuga-san?" Itachi tried to hold back a smirk at the obviously irked woman in front of him.

Hinata's eyes widened at the realization of her outburst, only to narrow once again because her annoyance was now on a certain male imposing on her ranting. "Why did you trip me?" The woman looked absolutely dangerous as her body tensed like a carnivorous cat ready to spring on her pray.

Itachi had a hard time not thinking that she looked absolutely sexy as she oozed murderous intent from every pore.

"I noticed you weren't quite yourself this morning and saw that you were out of form while training," the man gave the bluenette an impassive look as if he didn't really seem to care about what he had just done.

Shooting him another glare, Hinata finally pounced with a kunai in hand ready to try and startle the male in front of her, only to be pinned to the ground before she could reach her new found victim.

Itachi knocked the kunai out of her hand, "Please don't insult me with such obvious attacks," onyx eyes locked onto lavender in a penetrating stare.

"You are obviously not yourself today and I thought I'd try and get your attention so that I may be of assistance. Though sparring isn't exactly what I had in mind," Itachi let go of Hinata and settled into a fighting stance, "Maybe sparring is what you need right now, but if you're going against me I advise you to take a moment to breath and clear your head so you won't make any foolish and rookie mistakes."

After the young woman got up and took a calming breath, Itachi then stated that they should have a taijustu only spar.

When Hinata was ready she slid into her fighting stance to allow her opponent to know she was prepared to start.

The pair waited a beat before they simultaneously acted. Itachi seemingly disappeared with his speed only to be dodged as he aimed a punch towards the woman from behind. When Hinata dodged, she immediately retaliated with a low roundhouse kick that never connected to her intended target.

The pair spared in silenced as they moved with the fluidity of a choreographed dance.

After a few minutes, Itachi attempted to speak once again to the midnight haired beauty, "So tell me what's been bothering you Hyuuga-san," he said.

The woman furrowed her brow as she tried to aim a hit to his upper abdomen only to be dodged once again, "I'm getting tired of people voicing their concerns about me," she finally confided after she blocked a kick that nearly grazed her temple, "Where as I appreciate the thought, I really would like to be left alone when it comes to my dating status."

Itachi nodded his understanding as he grazed a blow to her lower back, "My mother does that to me sometimes too, especially now that Sasuke is engaged."

Startled by Itachi opening up to her in understanding, Hinata lost focus only to be struck down harshly by her opponent.

Itachi stopped to help her up and see the damage he had done. He hadn't expected to hit her point blank like that.

"If only there was a way to tell them to knock it off without coming across as rude." Hinata bushed away Itachi's attempt to check up on her now bruising side.

The man just smirked and nodded at her. "Do you feel better?" Itachi inquired to the woman who nodded and mumbled a thank you.

Hinata got up to grab her things and leave, "Thank you for the spar and talk Uchiha-san."

As she tried to pass him, Itachi quickly grabbed hold of her arm, "Wait Hyuuga-san, I have an idea to our problem."

The woman turned to look at him expectantly, "How about we go to the wedding as each other's dates? I mean it will stop people from talking to either of us about dating until then and maybe a little bit after if we play our cards right."

Thinking about it, Hinata nodded slowly, "How would it stop the talking afterwards if we play our cards right?"

"We just lead everyone to believe that we are simply dating. Our dates could just be training sessions or we could go out to eat, as colleagues of course but no one has to really know."

Nodding once more in understanding Hinata smiled, "Then you should probably not call me Hyuuga-san." Itachi smirked at her confirmation, "Then you can all me Itachi, Hinata-san."

A light blush bloomed across the woman's cheeks as she heard Itachi say her name.

_Strange, _she thought, _I actually like the way my name sounds coming from him._

Feeling like she should quickly retreat before she ends up blushing even more because of her treacherous thoughts, the woman turned to leave once more.

"Goodbye, Itachi-san!" Hinata waved and then took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day of Naruto's wedding.

That means Itachi was going to go with Hinata as his date.

To be honest, Itachi had been interested in Hinata for quite some time now. Unfortunately, the girl was known for going on dates more out of being nice than having an actual interest. So when some one of the poor male population asked her to be their girlfriend they were graciously rejected.

Itachi didn't do rejection.

He had figured that the girl just never had the time to want to actually try to go steady with anyone in an attempt to train harder to become as strong as possible.

As if she wasn't strong already.

Hinata had become a part of the Anbu some time ago so she obviously was capable. That didn't stop her from continuing to focus on her duties to both her clan as well as training and spending time with all of her friends.

Itachi's plan is to become one of her friends and climb His way into her affections that way.

The raven haired man finished getting dressed in his formal Uchiha clan kimono and haori; then proceeded to join his brother in eating breakfast.

"I heard you are going to be Hinata's date to the wedding." Sasuke stated upon seeing his aniki.

"Hn."

The younger brother smirked, "You know she's about as oblivious to guys as Naruto once was to her."

"Hn." Itachi furrowed his brow upon realizing that his brother probably figured out what he was thinking. "I have a plan," he informed his otouto.

"Oh?" Sasuke raised a brow, "Does it include getting her to pretend to date you so guys won't pine after her? Or are you hoping that you don't get friend zoned by gaining her trust and doing 'couple' things?" Sasuke put air quotes around the word "couple."

The question came out more like a statement and so Itachi just shrugged and nodded.

"You're going to have to be more obvious than that. Probably more direct too."

"In due time," Itachi quipped, "I need to gain her trust before I try to push boundaries wouldn't you agree?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah true, if anyone can do it I bet it would be you aniki."

Itachi nodded his appreciation, "Not to mention Okaa-san will probably leave you be until she figures out what you're doing."

The older Uchiha sent his brother a sharp look that screamed _'You better not tell her then' _earning him another chuckle, but also a nod in understanding.

* * *

Itachi had been right about people not mentioning loneliness to her when she stated that she was going to the wedding as his date.

As a matter of fact, they left her alone completely. That is for now.

Hinata's sister and female friends had specifically requested detailed information about her day with him at the wedding.

As if she would have anything to tell.

Hinata chose to wear her lavender kimono with navy blue blossoms scattering from one side to the other, her long midnight blue tresses were pulled back in a messy bun with her bangs framing her face.

Nodding in approval at her reflection, Hinata received word that her date was waiting for her at the front of the compound.

Hanabi started to accompany her and gave her a knowing smirk, "I'll want details when we get home," she reminded her sister who merely nodded her understanding as she noticed her date waiting for her.

The man before her was the utter definition of handsome.

The eldest Uchiha son was seemingly listening to the loud Inuzuka beside him as they both waited for the Hyuuga daughters.

"Hey Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan!" Kiba waved eagerly at the two women coming towards them, Hanabi sauntered up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before nodding politely at the Uchiha; who inclined his head in return.

Itachi then offered Hinata a small smile upon seeing her which she replied with one of her own.

"Should we walk with Inuzuka-san and your sister since we are going to the same place?" the man questioned quietly, "Oh no thanks! I just realized that I forgot to grab something," Hanabi quickly interjected before Hinata could reply, she then gave her onee-chan a wink and promptly dragged Kiba away in order to offer her sister some "alone time" on her walk with the handsome man beside her.

"You look beautiful, Hinata-san," Itachi complimented quietly earning himself a blush from the woman in return.

"T-thank you, you look nice as well."

The man nodded his thanks. They continued to walk in comfortable silence as they neared where the ceremony would commence.

* * *

The couple was mildly impressed when they arrived.

They both knew that the wedding was going to be a traditional one since the village elders felt that the future hokage should show some acknowledgment to traditions. The elders, as well as Tsunade, also felt (much to Sakura's delight) that they should have an extravagant wedding fit for a future leader. In compromise, Naruto and Sakura would have a western style reception that would also hold some of the traditional elegance that the ceremony itself would have.

Everyone took their seats as they awaited the beautiful bride to be escorted down the aisle with her father.

Sakura's hair was pinned up with pearl ornaments to match her white kimono and a green butterfly comb to match her eyes. Her bangs fell to frame her gorgeous, smiling face.

She looked like the perfect blushing bride as the wind blew cherry blossoms from the trees and around her and the aisle. Her eyes sparkled with untainted joy as she looked at the man that she would forever spend the rest of her life with.

Hinata couldn't help the feeling of delight as she watched her two friends share a modest kiss after reciting their vows, and then leave the shrine to head to the reception area.

* * *

Of course Hinata and Ino rushed to help Sakura change into her western style wedding dress for the reception.

"You look amazing!" Ino gushed as they quickly led the bride back to the reception area to her waiting husband.

Naruto's eyes widened with wonder at the sight of his wife.

She wore a white Cinderella style ball gown that had a sweat heart neckline and a princess waist that was emphasized with a green obi style sash with pink cherry blossoms scattered across. Her hair was down and curled at the ends and her bangs were pushed to the side using the purl pins and her green butterfly comb.

"You look beyond wonderful." Naruto blushed as Sakura smiled brightly at her husband's obvious attraction.

Hinata and Ino watched her eyes sparkle with all the love and happiness in the world as she and Naruto thanked their guests for coming to celebrate.

"I can't wait for that to be me and Sasuke," Ino dreamily stated, the woman next to her nodded her agreement, "I think you will look absolutely wonderful on your day Ino-chan."

"Maybe you and I could have a double wedding if you and Itachi-kun hurry and seal the deal," the blond woman joked making the bluenette blush and glance away.

"I'm not sure marriage is in my near future," she replied only for Ino to roll her eyes and smirk.

"I doubt it! I see the way Itachi-kun looks at you." Lavender eyes widened at her friend's retort, "W-what are you talking a-about?!" Hinata exclaimed, but Ino only shook her head and smiled at her fiancée as he headed towards them.

"Talking about me I presume," Sasuke teased, "No otouto, they were most likely talking about me." Itachi smirked only to raise a brow in question as his date reddened even more.

"You really were talking about me?" he asked, "N-not really," his date quickly denied only to earn a confused look from both the brothers.

Hinata sent a panicked look to Ino who tried not to laugh at the turn of events, "Well Sasuke-kun I'm thirsty so let's get a drink," she quickly led her boyfriend away from the other couple.

Hinata took a calming breath before smiling at her date who was still looking at her expectantly, "D-don't worry about it. She was just talking about how her wedding will be and she was wondering when you will get married." She hoped that telling most of the truth would get him off her scent and it worked. Itachi just nodded and handed her a glass of water.

"I noticed your face turning red before I came over so I thought you could use a drink of water to help cool you off," he explained while looking away impassively.

Hinata smiled and gave her thanks as she took a sip. He was right; she did need to cool down a bit. The couple stayed silent as they looked around. _Maybe going outside for some fresh air might be better,_ the woman mused.

It was mentioned that Tsunade and the elders had made sure that the reception was extravagant right?

That meant there was a lot of booze as well.

This was also a main reason for Hinata's thought.

Tsunade was dancing drunkenly with a couple of jounin who looked just as plastered. Not to mention as everyone got more and drunk, the more bold people seemed to get with their provocative dancing.

Speaking of which… was that Anko trying to make out with a seemingly indifferent Kakashi?

Hinata began to blush again as she noticed Anko grabbing Kakashi's buttocks only for the latter to puff into smoke.

Guess that's just a shadow clone she was messing with…

Noticing his date's flustered appearance, Itachi lightly held onto Hinata's elbow.

"Let's get some fresh air," he whispered into the blushing woman's ear.

* * *

Once outside the couple found themselves in a small garden. There was a small bench near a rose bush that was angled in just the right way to be able to watch the now setting sun.

The pair made their way to the bench and sat down.

"I'm not one for crowds." Itachi explained to the midnight haired beauty beside him, "Me neither," she responded, "It's not that I don't like the people, it's just that sometimes being around so many of them at once can be a bit… much." Hinata added.

"Hn." Itachi agreed as they both turned to continue to watch the sunset.

The silence that they continued to sit in felt absolutely peaceful. Almost as if they were in their own little world.

_If only it could stay like this,_ Itachi thought to himself.

He glanced over to the woman beside him. Her features seemed to radiate warmth in the setting sun's rays. He noticed a blush began to bloom on her cheeks as she noticed him staring.

"I-is there something on my face?" Hinata turned to look at him questioningly and he gave her a small smile.

"Just admiring the view." Itachi smirked as her blush darkened.

"P-please d-don't tease me!" Hinata cursed her stutter as the man before her looked at her with unhidden humor in his eyes.

"Forgive me, Hime," dark eyes pierced light ones as Itachi caught a loose strand of hair that fell from her messy bun. He gently tucked the strand behind her ear and allowed his fingers to linger longer than necessary.

She looked utterly mesmerized by his actions. Hinata couldn't help but enjoy how his fingers had grazed her ear, their eyes still lock on one another, and neither noticed that there were other eyes on them nearby.

"I don't like how he's touching her," Neji growled to his wife, they had noticed the couple enter the garden to watch the sunset and Tenten wanted to gain a closer look. Now the poor pregnant woman was all but trying to keep her husband from ruing his cousin's seemingly romantic moment.

"Oh she's not a child anymore Neji-kun." Tenten eagerly pulled her husband further away from the two on the bench so they would not disturb them, "The look relaxed and I doubt that Itachi-san is the type to do anything out of hand."

Neji just gave his wife an exasperated look. "They still address the other too formally to be considered a couple anyways." Neji rolled his eyes at the brunette's comment. _Doesn't stop him from trying to claim my cousins affections in an unseemly way,_ the man thought to himself then voiced it to his wife who clucked her tongue in annoyance.

"Everyone's got to start somehow," she retorted. Her mood was beginning to sour now and her husband sensed it. Her moods would change with a blink of an eye and because of this; Neji used it as an excuse to take her home. She needed as much rest as possible and this will also give him time to think of a way to confront his cousin about a certain Uchiha the next day or so.

Neji began to lead his wife passed the couple who looked up upon noticing their presence.

Hinata blinked owlishly at noticing her two grumpy cousins.

"Is everything alright?" She inquired, "Oh everything is absolutely fine!" Tenten grinned broadly; she really thought that the couple before her looked absolutely made for one another. The thought helped lighten her mood almost instantly, that is; until she noticed her husband glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

She knew almost instantly that Neji wanted nothing more than to confront the Uchiha about his intentions towards the Hyuuga female.

Her mood turning sour once again, Tenten quickly grabbed Neji and bid the couple farewell.

"Neji-niisan will probably want to interrogate you later." Hinata looked back at Itachi with mild amusement, who in turn, nodded thoughtfully.

"It is to be expected," he then stood up and offered the woman beside him his hand.

"Shall I escort you home for the night then Hime?"

The woman blushed at the nick name and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

The couple walked in silence as they both admired the scenery on their venture to the Hyuuga compound. Neither of them has ever been very talkative anyways.

Once they arrived, Hinata quickly bid farewell and turned to leave only to be caught by her wrist.

The woman looked up questioningly at the man before her. "I wanted to tell you that I had fun being in your presence," he said, his gaze growing more intense as the woman before him looked into his eyes.

"I was also hoping that you would be willing to accompany me on a real date tomorrow evening if you are free. I think it would help our observers to think that something is up."

Hinata bit her lip in thought and then quietly agreed as she felt a strange twinge in her chest when Itachi had tried to rationalize an actual date._ It's just so onlookers will leave us alone_! She quickly reminded herself.

Itachi allowed his hand to slide to hers before parting ways, reluctantly stifling the urge to take her hand and pull her into and embrace. _In due time…_ He let out a breath, "Until tomorrow then," the raven haired man slightly bowed his head and left unaware of the woman's lavender eyes following him in mild confusion.

* * *

**I really love the nick name "Hime" for Hinata I think its perfect for her! Thanks for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

His fingers caressed the skin of her collar bone as they brushed up and down her neck, "Hinata…" Itachi breathed her name; as he leaned down closer to her in a silent question for permission to kiss her waiting lips. Hinata's eyes fluttered closed as she consented in the only way her body would allow for fear of stuttering…

"Hinata-sama!"

Wait…

Hinata's eyes blink open quickly in realization that she was just dreaming. _What in the world was that? _Her mind screamed as she looked at a branch family member peeking through her door way.

"It's time for you to wake up Hinata-sama."

"Y-yes of course."

Still feeling flustered because of her random dream Hinata got up as the branch member left her to her own devises.

_Maybe I had that dream because of the fact that we're going to go on a date today? That still is no excuse for such a thing though!_ The woman shook her head to try to get rid of her strange thoughts.

She got ready to go meet her old team at the training grounds. Deciding to wear a tank top with a fishnet shirt and her usual hoodie and blue capris, she glanced at her reflection in mild approval.

_Now all I need to get is the lunch I made for the three of us and I'm all set!_ Hinata thought as she rushed to the kitchen area to retrieve her previously made lunch from the refrigerator.

"Going to go train, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as Hinata reached the entrance of the compound.

"Yes Nii-san," the bluenette answered as she tried to leave, "Allow me to accompany you then, I wish to have a word."

The tone in Neji's voice left no room for argument, so all Hinata did was incline her head in a silent consent.

"I would like to know what is going on with you that Uchiha."

"We've been going on a few dates at the moment, other than that I'm not sure that's entirely your business." Hinata shot her cousin a weary look not wanting to lie to her overly keen family member.

"What will your father think?" Neji watched as an annoyed look flashed on his cousin's face. He almost stopped the conversation there, upon being startled at her unusual outward negative reaction.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata closed her eyes and pulled out a hair tie to put her hair up into a pony tail in order to busy her hands as she spoke her opinion, "Nii-san, I have no intentions of mentioning anything to you, father or anyone else about my time with Itachi-san. I believe that there isn't anything worth mentioning unless there is something really serious. Until then can you please stifle your urge in asking a lot and assuming even more?"

Lavender eyes fixed onto paler ones upon finishing her inquiry. Neji sighed and looked away. "Just know that I will support you as long as you are happy. I still wish to find out what that Uchiha's intentions are with you though. I have no interest on just handing you over and letting him play with your feelings."

Saying that earned him a giggle from his dear cousin. "As long as you back off for now then I am content with that answer."

Hinata sent her cousin a smile and a wave as they neared the training grounds and headed towards her old teammates.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Uchiha matriarch had overheard their whole hushed discussion.

* * *

_My son is interested in the eldest Hyuuga daughter?!_ Mikoto Uchiha was a bit surprised that the heir to the Uchiha clan had his sights set on such a prize.

Thinking back on it, she had noticed her son seemed to show more interest when things concerned the bluenette.

The idea of having Hinata become a part of the family pleased Mikoto. She thought the girl had the perfect air about her to the wife of a leader. Not to mention the young woman was the spitting image of her dearly departed friend, Hyuuga Hitomi, in both looks and her gentle nature. So if this is the woman that her son has chosen to woo then by all means she was going to have Hinata as a daughter in law and she was more than willing to want to help that happen.

Mikoto just needed to get a little more information on the situation to make sure that her son and Hinata might actually have a chance. The only person that would know for sure is her soon to be daughter in law, Yamanaka Ino.

As soon as the raven haired woman entered the shop, she was energetically greeted by the same exact blond lady she had been looking for.

"Ino-chan!" Mikoto rushed to the girl's side and in a hushed voice continued with her probing of the younger woman's knowledge, "So tell me what is exactly going on between my oldest son and Hinata-chan."

Ino's eyes widened at what the woman was asking. Normally both Itachi and Hinata were pretty good and staying away from the rumor mills and so no one would really know to ask about them. Then thinking back on the wedding yesterday Ino smiled knowingly.

"I'm guessing you've heard how they were each other's dates to the wedding then?" Ino's bright blue eyes widened and the perplexing look that crossed Mrs. Uchiha's face.

"You haven't?" The blond exclaimed, and received an incredulous shake of the head in response.

"Give me five minutes then, I'll take a break so we can go out and exchange notes." Ino then left the Mikoto to go and finish her duties at the flower shop before coming back and linking arms with the older woman and headed towards a small tea shop nearby.

Once the two females were able to find a seat and place their orders, Mikoto asked Ino to tell her what she was talking about when she mentioned her son and Hinata being together at the wedding the previous day.

"Well I said exactly what I meant." Ino replied, "Itachi-kun and Hinata-chan were each other's dates for the wedding! I mean it came as a shock to me when I saw it, but Sasuke-kun said that Itachi-kun felt that Hinata-chan should have a date to the wedding and so he asked to accompany her."

"So was it a pity date?" Mikoto was incredulous, if she knew anything about her sons it was that neither of them could even stand in being affiliated with pity; let alone showing it towards others.

"No…I don't think that was Itachi-kun's aim." Ino drawled while getting lost in thought as she tried to explain the feeling she got from the couple the day before, suddenly her face lit up.

"That's it! So I don't think Itachi-kun can do pity dates even as nice as he can be at times, and that was definitely not the vibe I got from him when he was around Hinata-chan. I mean the way he looked at her was so intense almost like she was the only woman in the room! Do you think he was using the idea of a pity date as an excuse to try and go on an actual date?"

Mikoto shook her head. "No I don't think that he would do that either. There has to be more to this. Especially after what I heard when I happened to walk by Hinata-chan and her cousin during their conversation."

"And that is…?" Ino looked at the older woman expectantly as Mikoto began to explain what the two Hyuugas were talking about.

"Interesting," the blond looked perplexed. What would attract the two quietest people she knew to act like they have been recently? Not to mention she's noticed that Hinata has been more snappish recently; maybe the older Uchiha noticed this too; and wanted to try and figure out what has been causing the bluenette to act out of character and now he is trying to get closer to her.

The blond voiced her thoughts to her future mother in-law.

Mikoto chewed her lip mulling over the possibilities, "That could be it. I'm not quite certain though, that's a pretty roundabout way to do things and both my sons have a habit of being straightforward."

Ino nodded thoughtfully when Mikoto gasped suddenly struck with an idea, "We should have a family dinner!"

"OK?" Ino wasn't quite getting where the other woman was going with this.

"It's so everyone can get to know one another better, and so you and I can observe Hinata-chan with Itachi-kun!"

Blue eyes sparkled mischievously, "That's brilliant! That way we can see body language and asses what is going on between the two!"

Mikoto nodded, "Now all I have to do is invite Hinata-chan over for dinner, would this coming weekend work for you?"

After figuring out dates and times for their conspiratorial dinner, the two women parted ways.

* * *

Hinata felt way better now!

Recently she's found herself to be more irritable and it was starting to show, but after he training which proved to be the ideal exercise that she had needed to get rid of all her pent up stress, Hinata felt that she could now be her normal sweet and caring self again.

Just in time for her to get home and take a nice relaxing shower before her date too!

All she needed to decide now is what to wear…

"Onee-chan," Hanabi called through Hinata's bedroom door, "What are you doing this evening?"

The younger girl opened her sisters door to and let herself into the room. She was greeted with the sight of her sister still wrapped in a towel as she looked at her clothes for something to wear.

"Shouldn't you have waited for me to answer, imouto?" The older Hyuuga daughter turned to her sister with a raised brow and a half smile in mild amusement at her sister's lack of manners.

Hanabi only shrugged. "Are you going out?"

Hinata nodded and then turned back to her clothes, "I'm going out with Itachi-san tonight, but I'm not sure what to wear."

The younger woman rushed to the older one's side, "A date huh? Well then you should go with this."

Hanabi pulled out a deep V-neck blouse and a short skirt to match much to Hinata's horror.

"That is too revealing!" The younger sister just clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Then have a tank top under it and wear pants instead of a skirt like the modest person you are," she retorted.

Hinata seemed to accept the idea while ignoring her sister's tone and quickly changed into her black pants and lavender tank top under her white deep V-neck blouse. Opting to keep her hair down, she used a lavender hairband to pull it back and let her bangs frame her face.

Just as she finished getting ready, one of the branch members notified Hinata of her date's arrival.

Itachi was waiting at the main gates of the Hyuuga compound when she arrived; he wore a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with gray pants.

The poor bluenette couldn't help but wonder about how he still managed to look so attractive even in simple clothing like he wore at that very moment.

Shaking her head of the strange thoughts that keep seeming to infiltrate her mind; Hinata smiled and greeted the man before her.

"I hope you like sweets," Itachi said once they started walking.

"I love sweets!" The raven haired man couldn't help but feel accomplished as he saw the woman's face next to him light up at the mention of desserts, "Good," he said, "I was thinking of a place nearby that serves wonderful pastries and small entrées. That is, if you don't mind?"

Hinata shook her head, "That sounds wonderful!"

The pair soon arrived to a small shop and found a place to sit.

They ordered miso soup, sushi and some white tea shortly after the waitress came by to take their orders. The couple wanted something smallish for dinner so they could gorge themselves on sweets with enough room to spare in their stomachs.

Hinata and Itachi spoke softly telling one another about their uneventful days until the food came.

That's when Itachi had the absolute pleasure in watching Hinata's facial expressions change as her thoughts and emotions where registering too quickly for her to conceal her reaction to the cutesy display of food.

Well until she looked him dead in the eye and asked in an extremely serious tone, "Itachi-san are you gay?"

_The hell?!_ That wasn't the thought he was trying to get across…

His face switched from amused to an emotionless mask as he covered up his panic to her alarming question.

"What would lead you to think that Hinata-san?" Itachi questioned back.

"Um, well, I mean it makes sense for a g-good l-looking guy like you t-to not already h-have a girlfriend let alone be m-married right?"

Well it seems like her stutter returned due to his intense staring…

"I honestly thought women liked this sort of thing. I found this place purely by accident when I was craving something sweet. The; as you would say, 'cutesy' atmosphere was completely coincidental."

Hinata's face changed a brilliant shade of red at his explanation.

"S-so you're interested in women?" The lady just wanted to clarify to be sure about what he was saying.

"Yes," the poor raven haired man all but shot back at the startled girl in an attempt to try and hide his horror at the misunderstanding of his attempt to impress her with something cute. He had wanted to come across as sensitive or even communicate that he was fine being around extra girly things.

Girls liked that…Right?

They continued to eat in an awkward silence until Hinata started to giggle.

Upon seeing Itachi's raised brow in a silent question, the bluenette answered, "Even though y-you're eating g-girly looking food you, you still managed t-to l-look m-manly doing it!" Hinata had a hard time not laughing in between her words and then she proceeded to giggle even more once she tried to demonstrate how Itachi looked.

The man across from her couldn't help it when he began to chuckle at her antics. She looked pretty funny at trying to make a scowling face while trying to eat and giggle at the same time.

After the very much needed ice breaker, the couple began to talk once again after ordering their desserts.

As soon as Hinata tasted her dessert, she immediately understood why Itachi was willing to come here. The sweets this place served were absolutely amazing!

Itachi gave her a relieved smirk after she voiced her opinion on the food.

Stating that she could most likely trust his judgment, Hinata started to ask Itachi's opinion on books and training techniques and then the conversation progressed to why they certain things or preferred one thing to another. They were able to talk for so long that the employees had to kindly ask them to leave.

Itachi offered his arm to Hinata who politely took it as they headed back to the Hyuuga compound in the moonlight.

"I had a lot of fun, thank you for taking me to such an interesting place," the midnight haired beauty peeked through her lashes as she quietly thanked the Uchiha.

"We could go out again if you are willing," Itachi suggested; he really had fun being around her and she was opening up to him more so maybe if things went on like this for a little while longer, then she would surely be his without a doubt.

Hinata bit her lip in thought, "I would like that. Um remember when you also said you'd be willing to train with me?"

The man beside her nodded, "Well I like to train every morning around seven at the training grounds, so if you would like…"

She let her sentence trail off unsure of how she wished to invite Itachi to train with her properly.

The bluenette peaked up at the man's expressionless face as he slowly nodded. "I can meet with you then," Itachi spoke thoughtfully, "I may not be there every time because of missions and such but-"

"No, no same with me!" Hinata quickly interrupted, "I was just letting you know what I would normally do if I don't happen to already be busy."

"Alright then, we'll train together if we aren't already busy." Itachi agreed and then bowed his head as he bid the fair maiden goodnight.

Hinata couldn't help the smile that spread across her face once she got to her room only to find Hanabi sitting on her bead grinning cheekily, "O.K. Spill."

Hinata bit her lip once again, "I have no idea what you are talking about, "she fibbed, "Like hell you don't!" her sister exclaimed grabbing hold of her onee-chan.

"I want every detail of what happened stat."

That's when Hinata told her sister of the strangely wonderful night she just had.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I apologize ahead of time of occ ness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Itachi-kun, how do you feel about Hinata-chan?"

If Itachi was clumsy and very open with his outward emotions he might have let his chopsticks slip through his fingers and spill the contents he was eating for breakfast when his mother came straight up to him and got right to the point that had been gnawing on her mind the previous days.

It had been a couple of days since their date and Hinata had to go on a mission which was why the man happened to be home for a late breakfast with his outspoken mother.

All he did as a reaction to her question was slightly pause in his eating to ask, "Why would you ask about that?"

Itachi felt triumphant in his mother's frustrated look she shot him.

Nope he must not let his mother read him too early in the game.

"It is just that I've been hearing things about you being around her more often so I was wondering if maybe you were dating."

"In sense we are."

Mikoto looked incredulous, "What does that even mean?!"

Itachi just shrugged at his mother and walked out of the room leaving the poor woman with her thoughts once again.

Finally deciding on just leaving her son alone, Mikoto left the Uchiha compound to seek a certain blond that she had been conspiring with.

"Ino-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed upon finding her soon-to-be daughter in law, "Just the girl I need!"

After giving her future mother in law a hug the blond finished watering the flowers she was attending to.

"Is there something you need Mikoto-san?"

"I was wondering how we would be able to get Hinata-chan over for dinner." The blond woman paused in what she was doing, "Are you not going to have Itachi-kun do it?"

The dark haired woman solemnly shook her head. "He won't even talk about meeting up with her!"

"Hmm" Ino put a delicate hand to her mouth in thought.

"How about we invite her over on a whim?"

"What?" the onyx eyed woman hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah! Hinata is on a mission and so we won't be able to ask her anyways but she's supposed to get back tonight and so maybe we could have her come shopping for ingredients and then invite her to cook with us and then stay and eat!"

The older woman perked upon hearing the idea; "Yes, let's do that!"

* * *

Hinata got back that night just like Ino had predicted.

She was tired from having to track down a nuisance of a bandit that has been harassing people on their way to Konoha. He really wasn't even that hard to catch it was his way of being able to slip out of his bonds that was tricky.

It was almost as if the man was able to phase through whatever he pleases like a ghost.

Annoying really.

When he had done it for the third time, she just locked his chakra points and paralyzed him. Unfortunately her and her teammates had to carry him the rest of the way back to the village.

Now that she was back Hinata was able to get a good night's rest and decided that she would attempt to have a "me" day that following morning.

The day to pamper herself started off fine with her treating herself to a nice book in a small café until Ino arrived…with Mikoto close behind.

_I guess there is no such thing as a "me" day after all…_

Hinata had noticed her pampering had come to an abrupt end once she saw that the two women had locked their focus onto her and headed in the poor girl's direction immediately after.

"Hinata-chan," Ino waved at the bluenette while the latter contemplated explaining to the blond that she wanted a day to her herself.

That is until Mikoto came to join them, "Hinata-chan! Long time no see."

All ideas on how to evade ruining her day to herself flew out the window the moment she had to risk slighting the Uchiha matriarch.

"Uchiha-san, hello," Hinata, greeted politely, "I'm out shopping for a big dinner at my house Hinata-chan would you care to join us? I'd really appreciate the help."

Mikoto put her hands together to emphasize that she was pleading with her to come and so Hinata consented.

* * *

The three woman rally enjoyed each other's company as they shopped.

They each talked about old missions and academy days; Ino even told Hinata (retold for Mikoto) how Sasuke had proposed to her.

Hinata had forgotten how much fun having a girl's day can really be.

Her best friends were boys after all but maybe it was time she reached out more to the women in her life. Tenten and Hanabi came to her mind at that thought but maybe instead of staying close to family, she could get closer to Ino too.

Mikoto used to come around and check on her as a young girl after her mom passed but she had two boys to attend to so after a while the visits came to an end. Maybe it would be alright if she reached out to the older woman again. Mikoto seemed to still enjoy having her around.

So much so, the older woman invited Hinata to come cook with her and Ino so that they could continue their 'girly fun.'

And that's where they are now. Ino was sitting on a counter licking a spoon while Mikoto was working on Dinner and Hinata was working on desert.

"You would eat the cookie dough while Hinata-chan and I slave away," Mikoto laughed as Ino stuck her tongue out in a very childish manner earning a giggle from Hinata.

"I don't mind," the bluenette soothed; "besides, according to Choji-kun, Ino-chan isn't the best baker."

The women began to giggle again after seeing Ino pout.

None of the ladies noticed the three Uchiha men that passed by slightly stunned at seeing the crowded kitchen. Itachi was even more stunned at seeing Hinata giggling with the two regulars in the home as if she belonged. He shared a glance at an equally confused Sasuke who shrugged and left to go train while he waited for dinner. Itachi decided to follow suit before he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and interrupt the fun that was going on in the kitchen.

* * *

Unfortunately, dinner didn't go as Mikoto had planned.

Once everyone was seated at the table, Itachi and Hinata stole glances at one another for only the first five minutes in. After that they pretty much acted as if there was nothing really going on.

No accidental brushes or even slight blushing when one addressed the other. Apparently the whole idea about being able to read the pair was off entirely.

Although they did seem to get along fine, both of them had enough in common that they could pretty much carry on the entire conversation themselves.

If only Ino wasn't a talker then maybe that would have happened.

Mikoto and Ino unintentionally dominated the conversations and the only reason why the Uchiha matriarch noticed that the couple had anything in common was because both would politely insert a comment or two on the same subjects.

As far as secretive or any romantic interaction of the kind, there really wasn't much.

The dark look that Itachi shot his mother with didn't help because it pretty much screamed that he was on to her.

So even if there was something then nothing would have happened as long as her son knew she was trying to gather information on him.

And now for the desert, Hinata not only made it but she also offered to serve it along with Ino who volunteered to help.

"I'll help." Itachi stood up abruptly stopping Ino from moving from her spot, and quickly followed Hinata into the kitchen.

"The cookies smell amazing, Hinata-san," the former turned around startled. Itachi quickly moved closer to her to help balance the plate of chocolate chip cookies she nearly spilled from her surprise.

"You know you don't have to be here," the male whispered. He indeed knew what his mother was up to and he didn't want the object of his affections to end up being scared off because his mother wants them to move faster than they already are.

Hinata shot the older male a questioning look, "Do you not want me here?"

For some reason disappointment rushed through her at the thought. Maybe she is becoming more interested in the guy before her…

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to be here," Itachi looked deeply into her light colored eyes.

"What if I want to be here?"

Itachi was lucky he was good at covering his emotions, for his pulse quickened a bit. He then leaned in close and whispered beside her ear, "Then stay."

Hinata blushed at the statement. "I must warn you though," he began again his silky voice low for only her to hear, "My mother thinks that we are an item so she's been trying to figure out what exactly is going on between us."

Hinata's blush grew darker as Mikoto's actions and words began to click in her mind. Blinking, she peered up and locked eyes with Itachi once again, "Isn't that what we are supposed to seem so others will leave us be?"

Her innocent question shocked Itachi. _So is she saying it's alright to act like a couple in front of mother?_

Itachi voiced his thought and Hinata shyly nodded her consent.

"That was the point of us pretending to go out so I-I don't mind," she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Itachi-kun? What is taking you guys so long?"

The couple looked to the dining room and started to walk over that way. "If it seems like too much let me know," Itachi murmured before he grabbed the extra cookie plate and walked off.

The couple sat back down as the family began to once again spend time while eating.

_Let the games begin…_

Itachi allowed his intense gaze to fall on the shy girl every once in a while since he had tried so hard not to before.

Mikoto and Ino of course noticed the son's actions. To their joy the girl beside him seemed very conscious of his closeness to her as well and she wasn't looking repelled so that was something right?

Hinata's giggling as well as all conversation was abruptly stopped once everyone saw Itachi wipe chocolate off of the bluenette's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

Sasuke and Fugaku put on emotionless masks to hide their shock as Itachi went as far as to lick the chocolate from his finger while intensely staring down the poor blushing guest who looked as startled as everyone else had felt. Mikoto and Ino tried to maintain their lady like manners by keeping their mouths shut in opposed to allowing their jaws to drop at the open affection the raven haired man had just displayed.

The oldest Uchiha son then looked around as if nothing had happened as he "innocently" picked up the last cookie from the table and began to eat once again.

"I will escort you home whenever you are ready to go Hinata-san," he murmured quietly as he finished eating his treat.

"You're right it's getting late! Sasuke-kun will you take me home?" Ino looked to her fiancée who grunted in reply and got up to leave.

Hinata and Itachi did the same soon after.

"Thank you for having me over," the woman bowed before leaving the house.

"Any time sweet heart, I love having you around so we'll have to do this again." Mikoto waved at the smiling girl as Itachi left with Hinata in toe.

Ino had held back so that she could make an observation to the older woman, "I think Itachi-kun figured out what we were up to."

Mikoto nodded, "That didn't stop him from doing what he did at desert though."

"Do you think that was meant to get a reaction out of us?"

Mikoto shrugged, "Who knows, but I do know that he likes her and his actions are going to force Hinata-chan to actually consider him seriously before anything else happens in their relationship. I think what we did is enough of a push for now."

The blond nodded her understanding and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "See you later," she waved, Ino hopped that Mikoto was right about what happened tonight.

* * *

As Hinata and Itachi walked home they both were silent for a while lost in their own thoughts.

"I really did have fun Itachi-san."

Itachi glanced at the woman next to him, _even the part where I practically came on to you?_ The man quietly wondered.

"Um, I-Itachi-san?"

"Hn?"

"I-I don't think we should pretend to be in a relationship anymore," Hinata bit her lip upon hearing the only logical question to follow, "Why?"

"Your mother seemed so happy at the idea of you being with someone. I, I just don't know if it's right to deceive her."

Itachi bowed his head in understanding. "Would you still want to see me?"

The woman looked baffled by the question, "Of course!"

"I really like being around you Itachi-san, and well after dessert tonight if we ended up acting like that more often then I'm just…" Hinata trailed off and bit her lip uncertain if she should continue, "I'm not sure I would be able to decipher where the line is and start taking you seriously."

Itachi stopped walking, and Hinata turned to him looking mildly confused at his abrupt action.

"You don't want to become attracted to me and get used to something that isn't there." It was more of a stated conclusion than a question.

Hinata nodded, "I don't want to end up assuming anything."

She wrapped her arms around her middle as if to put a barrier in between them.

"If that is what you wish, then I will not pretend to be your boyfriend anymore."

The pair slowly started to walk again. Only stopping and speaking once they reached the Hyuuga compound.

"Hinata-san?"

"Hmm?"

Itachi's slender fingers slid under her chin and lifted her face so that he could make eye contact. He then tilted his head slightly and leaned in closer, their noses barely toughing.

"I am very attracted to you," his breath ghosted across her face, "If you don't mind; I would like to actually try being a real couple."

Itachi then kissed the blushing woman's cheek and smirked, "You don't have to answer now, but I would like one in the near future. I will warn you though, I do not like to be kept waiting, nor do I appreciate the phrase 'just friends.'" After speaking his peace, Itachi left the woman in her surprised state.

_What was that?!_

Well, Hinata had a lot to think about tonight before going to sleep that's for sure.

* * *

**Thanks once again for all of your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever waited for something and you wanted it so bad that time seemed to drag out just to torture you?

Itachi has.

It had been a few days since he practically cornered Hinata about dating for real.

Waiting for her to stop avoiding him and just answer has been hell…

And now here he is sitting in Tsunade's office with the very enraged busty woman before him.

"You know, I never pegged you as a man that would act on impulse," the blond spoke quietly, her chin resting on her folded hands as she leaned forward on her desk and stared at the raven haired man icily.

Earlier that day, Itachi had decided to see what the bluenette was up to and so he ended up finding out that the woman was on a mission and just got home.

He had then gone towards the Hyuuga compound to catch a glimpse of the woman of his affections when he saw a man accompanying her. It looked as if they were heading out for the evening on a date; at least that's what their clothes would suggest.

It wasn't his fault that seeing that the lady was with an infuriatingly flirty man had upset him.

It wasn't his fault that the man precariously had his hand on the bluenette's lower back and had 'slipped' to caress her bottom making the woman move quickly away from him startled.

He had decided to hold himself back from acting on his impulse to kill until he overheard a bystander observing the couple saying that he was a suitor that her father had considered for her hand in marriage.

Itachi wasn't one for rumors but seeing that the observer was a Hyuuga that had happened to pass by made it all the more creditable.

It wasn't his intention to stay 'nearby' while the pale eyed woman was on a date with a lecherous man.

It certainly wasn't his intention to beat said man to a pulp once he tried to shove his tongue down the shy woman's throat once he escorted her back to the front of the Hyuuga compound.

After he thought about the days current events he looked back up at the hokage and raised a brow.

"It wasn't my fault." Itachi lamely stated.

Tsunade wasn't sure if she should feel mildly amused at the Uchiha's uncharacteristic actions or even more infuriated. The man did just put an esteemed diplomat's son in the hospital.

She was willing to bet money that the Hyuugas and the injured man's family will want retribution and/or blood.

Then again she did have a reputation on losing such bets…

That's when the door burst open revealing an angered Hyuuga Hiashi. The infuriated man zeroed in on the eldest Uchiha son and strode forward.

"Explain your actions," the Hyuuga glared darkly at the calm man before him.

"I acted on impulse after seeing Hinata-san's distress when that… worm tried molesting her."

"I could have defended myself you know," the woman of the topic appeared in the doorway to the office.

"I don't appreciate those acts of irrational violence on my behalf. Not to mention I had already disabled his arms before you started to beat him."

So that's why the man never moved to defend himself…

Itachi blanched on the inside but kept a cool indifference on the outside, "Forgive me, Hinata-san, I wasn't trying to offend you."

The woman sent him a reprimanding look and then glanced back at her father, "He has woken up; otousan, and he wanted to give you this." Hinata gave her father a letter and then shot another reproachful look to the Uchiha heir before leaving.

Tsunade stood up with her arms crossed as she glowered at the two men in front of her, "Well?" She asked, all this drama was making her head ache and she really wanted a drink.

"The diplomat's son said that he has no more intentions of perusing Hinata for a potential bride." Hiashi spoke, his eyes not leaving the letter as he reread its contents to make sure he had read it correctly. People don't usually refuse a Hyuuga as a bride.

Once he finished rereading the letter the older man looked up at the younger one, "I don't appreciate how vulgarly you handled the situation but I do not feel bad for the wretch since he sought to put his disgustingly pampered hands on my daughter without consent."

Itachi nodded his understanding, and then glanced at both leaders in front of him. "I will accept the punishment you see fit, but I would also like to help save face because my actions not only reflect me but my clan and Konoha in the eyes of that diplomat."

"And how would you do that Itachi-san," brown eyes gleaming dangerously as she looked at the Uchiha prodigy, she really hoped he had a brilliant idea to help the situation.

Itachi reached into his weapons pouch on his thigh and grabbed out a document then handed it to Hiashi.

Tsunade moved to look over the Hyuuga leader's shoulder and smirked approvingly.

"This is a document requesting a formal courting agreement. It's so our clans can formally acknowledge my courting of Hinata-san. She is not expected to marry me, just acknowledge my interest and she is allowed to decide from there."

Hiashi's brow creased, "Why did you already have this?"

"I was hoping to speak with you about it either today or tomorrow; though I did not expect to talk to you about it after this… trouble that I have caused. If you show this to the family of the diplomat then you have the excuse that your daughter has a few suitors taking an interest in her, though you did not expect an actual upheaval to happen for her attentions."

"I think this will work just fine." Tsunade spoke up her voice full of approval for the plan and Hiashi nodded in agreement. They were both grateful that they wouldn't have to deal with unhappy diplomats causing more trouble than necessary for their son's 'unwarranted' injuries.

Feeling better about the situation, both Itachi and Hiashi left Tsunade to look for her stash of alcohol in her office to take the edge off the stress that seemed to have been building up since that morning.

* * *

Hinata had waited for Itachi outside the Hokage tower, hidden in a nearby tree.

After the male walked out behind her father, she promptly jumped down and landed in front of him. Itachi wore a mask of indifference as she glared up at him.

"I don't like other people handling my problems for me."

Itachi blinked, "That wasn't what I was doing."

The bluenette seemed baffled at his answer, "Then what were you doing exactly?"

The raven haired man stared deeply into the woman's lavender eyes for a moment before letting out a small sigh in annoyance and grabbing her arm to lead her somewhere they could speak with less prying eyes.

He took them to a small wooded area past a park, it was surrounded by an over growth of plants so few knew about the clearing's whereabouts. Itachi let go of her once he was sure the fuming female wouldn't try to hit him for dragging her somewhere else.

Hinata just stood there in front of him looking at him expectantly, she understood why he pulled her aside like he did but he still looked like he wasn't going to say anything so she crossed her arms stubbornly and stared at him waiting.

Seeing her annoyed expression Itachi thought carefully on what he wanted to say next. He knew exactly why he had acted the way he did, he just didn't want to come across as wired or creepy to the woman in front of him.

"I know you are more than capable of defending yourself," he began, "but I wasn't thinking when I acted selfishly. I did not like the way that man was looking at you, and I did not think he was worthy to even be as close to you as he was."

Hinata slowly relaxed her body, "That isn't your call to make, Itachi-san," she softly spoke coming closer to him.

Onyx eyes bore into lavender as she stopped moving once he raised a hand out to her, brushing his knuckles along her cheek and jaw. "True," he whispered, "but I intend to have you as mine and only mine. I don't like to share."

Hinata could feel her face heat up as a shiver ran down her spine at hearing his words, "A-and what if I reject you?" The woman raised her chin trying to hide her nervous stutter as Itachi slowly moved to close the gap between their bodies.

"Then I will find a way to make you change your mind." Itachi tilted his head to the side, his eyes never leaving hers as his hand reached for hers and gently held it up to his soft lips.

"I already have both our clan's approval for me to court you, all I need is your permission."

His soft spoken words shocked Hinata; _He's actually willing to go that far? _She had to admit; she was kind of impressed, though she wouldn't voice that allowed.

Upon noticing the porcelain woman was at a loss for words, Itachi smirked as he let go of Hinata's hand and began to tracer her lips with his slender fingertips. "Do you still need time before you will answer to my advances?" The man murmured, his eyes catching her every movement as she unconsciously darted her tongue out to wet her pink lips before trying to reply.

Itachi drew her closer and leaned in brushing his lips against hers before she could speak.

All thought left Hinata once their lips made contact but she didn't have time to react since the man pulled back to continue to watch her reaction to his bold closeness.

_Damn it! You need to get a grip so you can think straight!_ Hinata exclaimed in her mind; her eyes began to clear along with catching her train of thought. "I, I would like one more day to think on it." Hinata wanted to consult with Tenten and Ino before she made a decision. She was definitely attracted to him but was it worth trying to pursue?

Itachi backed off immediately after her answer, he may be aggressive, but he wouldn't push her to do something she didn't like.

"Alright then, I have mission tomorrow afternoon so meet me here at the same time as now in two days. I should be back by then." With that, he disappeared before he could let his frustration show.

* * *

Hinata soon after found Ino and declared that she needed a girl's night and so the blond suggested a sleep over.

Not only was Tenten invited but so was their friend Sakura. It turns out both married women wanted a girl's night as well.

"Neji-kun is such a worry wart!" Tenten complained, she had been venting on how Neji had been overreacting to things ever since they found out they were pregnant.

Hinata shook her head in understanding just as Sakura spoke up, "I think it's cute how Neji is so protective of you, and I wish Naruto-kun was like that."

"But he is!" Ino giggled and reminded the girls of when Naruto would confess to her almost daily, and how he would do anything to keep her safe.

The women laughed at Sakura's reddened face when Tenten's face light up, "Oh! That reminds me! Neji-kun came home muttering something about a violent Uchiha and getting away with everything. He then started to rant about how the Uchiha men pretty much get whatever they want. Have any ideas on what had happened Ino-chan?"

"How should I know?" Ino shrugged just as Hinata's face began flush, Sakura raised a brow at her reaction, "Apparently Hinata-chan knows," she giggled as the bluenette's cheeks turned a brighter red.

"T-that's actually why I wanted to have a girl's night." Hinata began to tell the girls everything that had happened starting from the plan Itachi had proposed before the wedding, down to the light kiss Itachi gave to her in the clearing.

The other three girls were squealing at all of the things that happened between the couple.

"So that explains it!" Ino exclaimed thinking back on the couple's on again off again behavior.

"You know you could have told us that we were upsetting you." Tenten added thinking back at Hinata's uncharacteristic temper flares.

Ino shook her head profusely, "No she shouldn't have!" The other women looked at the supposedly insane girl baffled, Ino clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes, "What I mean to say is, if she had told us then Itachi-kun may have never found a way to get through to Hinata about his feelings! I think this was an awesome experience wouldn't you?"

Hinata nodded thoughtfully, "I guess so, but I really think Itachi-san would have found a way regardless."

The other women murmured their agreement as Ino thought her statement over, "That may be, but do you think you would have realized your attraction to him?"

Hinata just shrugged, she never really thought about it. Sure she thought he was physically attractive but then again so where the majority of her male friends and didn't ever see herself considering dating them, well; besides Naruto of course.

"What I want to know is, if it is worth pursuing." The women blinked owlishly at the bluenette before them. Why the hell was she wondering if it was worth pursuing?!

Sakura bit her lip in thought then grabbed hold of one of Hinata's hands and got the woman's attention.

"Does he try to get your attention?" She asked.

Hinata thought about how Itachi always made sure he said hello to her every time they were within the same vicinity of each other.

"Yes he does." She replied.

"Do you have things in common? Maybe things that aren't in common but you don't mind learning about?" Ino grabbed Hinata's other hand as she nodded in confirmation.

"What about a connection in understanding one another?" Tenten spoke up, if they needed to spell it out for her then that's exactly what they were going to do.

"Yes," Hinata nodded once more.

"Are you attracted to him sexually as well as physically?" Ino winked, and Hinata's cheeks burned a bright shade of red. The bluenette really was tempted to have an all-out make out session with the raven haired man when he had kissed her that day.

"I'll take that as a hell yes," Sakura smirked at seeing the pale girl gain a brighter color in her cheeks.

"Good," Tenten intoned, "The dude is damn sexy and if you weren't attracted to him I'd have to question your sexuality."

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata exclaimed; baffled at her cousin in law's blunt statement, "What? My hormones are all over the place." The brunette shrugged and then grinned at her best friend.

"Sexy or not, if there's a chance that you might fall for a great guy then it's worth the risk. If you ask me, you should have said yes when he first asked, you've got nothing to lose and if it doesn't work out then you've got the experience in another relationship and you'll be all the wiser when a similar situation comes up." Tenten got up and hugged Hinata, "From what I can tell, he sounds like a keeper though and you have three friends right here who will have your back if something happens."

Hinata sighed, Tenten was right after all; she needed to stop being hesitant and just go for it. After having this chat with the women she couldn't wait until tomorrow to give Itachi her answer.

As a matter of fact she was so fidgety about giving Itachi her answer that she couldn't sleep.

The other three women had fallen asleep a few hours ago and so Hinata thought it would be fine to get up and go outside for some air. Maybe a short walk will do her good.

* * *

As Hinata was out walking in the moonlight, she found herself at the training ground where Itachi had asked her to be his date to Sakura and Naruto's wedding.

The Sky was clear so you could see the stars and moon shining brightly from where she stood. Wanting to get a better view, the woman climbed one of the surrounding trees and perched herself on the top.

She was so mesmerized by the sight she almost didn't notice that someone was in a tree right by her.

When she registered the other presence it quickly vanished from the tree near her and reappeared next to her.

"You weren't able to sleep?" A deep voice questioned, Hinata gave a small smile and shook her head, "There's too much that has been on my mind." She replied.

"I couldn't sleep as well," was what the man beside her intoned. "I'm willing to listen if you need someone to talk to."

Sighing Hinata looked earnestly to the man beside her. "I am sorry for being so hesitant Itachi-kun. I guess I had let my fears of being hurt get in the way and cloud my judgment."

Itachi glanced at the woman beside him, she looked like a fairy as her skin glowed in the night time light, and her hair flowing freely in the wind as it gently breezed past them.

He reached out a caught a lock of hair that blew toward him and marveled at its soft and silky texture, "its fine, no one likes being hurt."

Hinata smiled at him gratefully, and then grabbed the hand that was just letting her hair blow out of his fingers.

Her eyes focused on their hand as he entwined his fingers with hers. "I want to date you for real this time," Hinata spoke, "I really like you and if you are willing to go as far as you have for me then I want to give it a shot."

Itachi's intense eyes bore into hers, "I play for keeps," he warned. A shiver of anticipation shot through the woman beside him at his words then grinned, "I don't expect anything less from an Uchiha."

Itachi chuckled lightly then brushed his free hand against her jaw and then through her hair as he caressed the back of her head; pulling her face closer to his.

"Good," he murmured, then pressed his lips to hers. It was soft at first, almost as if he was asking for her permission then once she leaned into him in response, he deepened the kiss.

One of Hinata's hands wrapped around his neck leaving little space between them, her other still against the tree for the support that she really didn't need since Itachi held her up with one hand around her waist and the other still in her hair.

"Hinata-can?"

The said woman parted reluctantly from her newly declared boyfriend and looked down to find a worried looking Ino starting up at them from below, "I saw that you had left and I was worried something was wrong," the blond woman then smirked at the couple in the trees, "apparently not though."

Hinata giggled to release some of her embarrassment but didn't move from Itachi's arms; instead she rested her head on his chest, "I'll be right down."

Ino rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned her back to give the pair some privacy.

"I am going to be drilled with questions later," the bluenette muttered and Itachi smirked, "I'm only going to let you go if you promise to train with me in the morning. I still have a mission to leave for in the afternoon, but I would like to see you beforehand."

Hinata blushed and nodded, "Of course I will." She pressed a light kiss to the Uchiha's lips before she jumped down and joined her blond friend, "See you in the morning!" She waved to the man before leaving.

Itachi jumped down after hearing Ino chide her friend, "You shouldn't have left without telling someone. You are so going to have to explain when everyone wakes up in the morning."

He smirked after hearing his girlfriend giggle at the blonde's antics, and headed back for his home.

Yup he was definitely not friend zoned.

* * *

**I think I will make an epilogue but other than that I think I'm pretty much done with the story.**

**Thank you so much for reading! It was fun to write!**


	6. Epilogue

**I am soo Sorry for the long wait! I had a serious case of writers block and was also distracted on a new story that I have been working on so please forgive me this is the best I could come up with for an epilogue! Enjoy!**

* * *

Three children could be seen sitting in the garden underneath a blooming tree on the lap of a beautiful woman with midnight blue hair, porcelain skin and lavender eyes. This garden was a Japanese style garden that connected to the garden next door "So that I may see my grandchildren as much as possible!" Mikoto had exclaimed on the day of her eldest grandchild's birth, Hinata had just giggled at the idea at first but it ended up being a fun project for her and her mother-in-law as well as her sister-in-law to do. Now there was a garden that connected the Uchiha leader's family houses.

Two of the children were young twin boys, they both had dark raven hair but one had deep onyx eyes and the other pale lavender. The other child was a girl with raven hair and blue eyes. All three were looking at a photo album while Hinata played with her niece's long hair.

"This is your wedding day right Okaa-san?"

Hinata nodded looking down at the picture, she was wearing a white kimono with lavender flowers pinning her hair. Itachi was also wearing traditional Japanese wedding attire. Their wedding was traditional with a traditional reception afterwards.

"How did Oji-san propose again?" her nice asked looking up from the album.

"Well it was on a warm spring night just a year after we started dating, and just over there;" the woman pointed to a blossom tree on the outside border of Mikoto's garden, "He knelt down and asked for my hand."

The young girl got a dreamy look on her face as she squealed about how perfect her uncle and aunt were for each other.

Hinata giggled at the girl's antics as she thought back on that night.

Mikoto had insisted that they have a family barbeque to celebrate their year anniversary along with some of the Hyuuga family as well. Both families were infamous about their pride and large egos so when having two alpha families in the same room; it promised chaos.

Hanabi and Neji did their best to be polite but her father as well as Fugaku just _had_ to try and one up the other with the "my horse is better than yours" attitude. The look on Mikoto's face was priceless once she noticed all of the men's bickering. She legitimately hit both men on the backs of their heads and yelled at them to behave. That's when Itachi had pulled his girlfriend aside so that they could get a breath of fresh air away from their family drama. And that's when he proposed, asking if she would be willing to deal with their clan drama together and to be his forever. She of course consented practically jumping on him with tears streaming down her face. And they were married about nine months later.

Hinata glanced back at the children with the album still in their hands. There were pictures of all her friends at the wedding and the reception. Naruto, Sakura and Ino laughed as Sasuke scowled at whatever had been said before the photo was taken; Kiba looking mildly annoyed at seeing Akamaru's massive tongue licking off the rest of his food from his plate while Hanabi hid her giggles behind her hand. There was also a picture with the newly wedded couple as they had stepped away from the crowd for a little more peace and quiet. There were many other pictures from the wedding; those were just Hinata's favorite. She then noticed the picture that showed their house when the couple had first moved in together.

Hinata had been excited to have a place to call her own.

On their first night after Itachi had carried her over the threshold, Hinata had cried out of happiness. She then had expressed her excitement to start a family with her beloved.

A few years after they married, Hinata became pregnant with the twins.

Speaking of, the dark haired beauty noticed the baby pictures of when the twins were born. She couldn't help but to feel lucky that someone thought to bring a camera to the hospital. If they hadn't; she wouldn't have been able to have a picture of Itachi's face as he held his two sons for the first time.

The overwhelming love on his face practically screamed of his silent promise to be the best father possible for his children.

Both have begun to show signs of being prodigies like their father. One of them would soon be able to use the sharingan and the other the byakugan. Her sister was more than excited to have a new byakugan user to help train.

Hinata's train of thought was broken once again at sensing another presence entering the garden.

"Otou-san!" both boys exclaimed at spotting their father, Itachi smiled and scooped both children up into his arms while kissing the top of his wife's head.

"We've been looking at pictures," the woman informed as their niece approached to greet her uncle.

"Okaa-san wants to have dinner with our and Sasuke's families tonight." Itachi patted his niece's head while he spoke to his wife who nodded her consent.

The older woman loved having her son's families over for dinner once a week, and would have Hinata and Ino come over early to help make a desert just like the first time Hinata had come over to the Uchiha's home for dinner the first time.

The bluenette smiled at seeing her blond friend beckon her over to get stared with their mother-in-law.

Itachi noticed the exchange and turned to his wife as she kissed him on the cheek, "I love you," she whispered and then joined Ino as they entered his child hood home leaving him there with the children who looked up at him expectantly.

"Can you help with target practice Oji-san?" Itachi's niece spoke up, "That would be fine as long as we don't get too dirty, we don't want to get any of our Okaa-sans angry with us do we."

Upon hearing the affirmation, the twins and their cousin ran in their houses to grab their practice gear. The older man chuckled at their eagerness. He truly loved his family and was grateful for the amazing woman that had been willing to let him into her life.

* * *

**I'm sorry the story had to end for those of you who had expressed they wanted otherwise but I had no ideas on what to do with them next with this story line. I hope you will forgive me! Once again thanks for the support!**


End file.
